Eggman's World Order
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Eggman teams up with Kane and the Brotherhood of Nod to face up a certain blue hedgehog? Added with this, an eventual position of power in order to get the whole world mad at our blue friend.
1. A Mysterious Man Named Kane

Eggman's World Order

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Man Named Kane

It was a typical night shift at a certain base of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. A mysterious shadow could be seen throughout the military base itself. Eggman himself was at his study on the base not noticing the mysterious figure going through the entire base itself. Not even his advance swatbots could detect him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to his study.

"Who in blazes could that be?" asked Eggman as he took a blaster pistol from his belt and began to head over.

"Put down the gun" said a voice of a strange man, "I understand you are having problems with your typical schemes in world domination of your home planet, right?"

"Eh, yeah, who are you?" asked Eggman as he finally opened the door.

"The same is Kane" replied the mysterious, "my organization can provide you with the necessary means to crush that troublesome hedgehog that's been driving you mad on your own home planet."

"Wait a second, what's in it for me?' asked Eggman who was a bit confused, "You managed to skillfully barge into my base, without me even noticing it."

"If you must know, I'm the leader of the secret society known as the Brotherhood of Nod" replied Kane, "I can help you get rid of your enemy forever."

"Forever, the blue hedgehog?" asked Eggman who couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You must have, eh, been hired by him to trick me. It's always a saying, if it's too good to be true, it always is!"

"Oh no, this is the real deal my friend" said Kane to which he took Eggman by his shoulder, "come let's walk and talk."

It was a typical day for a certain blue hedgehog, with his pal Tails who was ready for another day of adventure. Sonic was typically hungering for a chili dog, and noticed a supposedly average chili dog vendor. Yet what the blue hedgehog didn't notice was the so-called chili dog vendor was really a member of the Brotherhood of Nod. Eggman was thrilled with what Kane had certainly done.

"Ah yes" said Eggman who was sitting in his seat back his base, "you're going to poison our blue friend? I should have thought of that!"

"Too easy" said Kane, "it'll be ten times the fun if we track our blue friend. You see, my agent down there is placing a nano-chip tracking device within the chili dog. Our agents will be able to track the hedgehog no matter where he is in the world."

"Ah, yes, where's the fun in just doing in the hedgehog then?" laughed Eggman, "Say, what does your organization do anyway?"

"Well" said Kane as they turned their attention away from the cameras, "ever wanted to run your home planet?"

"Say, how do you know I've been gone from here?" asked Eggman.

"Let's just say it's my organization's duty to find out everything about anything and anyone" replied Kane, "tell me, do you want world domination?"

"What, me, you're asking me?" asked Eggman who was a bit curious.

Meanwhile, as the blue hedgehog continued to scarf down the chili dog as he always does, he was unaware that a nano-chip tracking device was laced into his chili dog.

"Oh boy, a chili dog, can I have one?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, you got seconds?" asked Sonic.

"Sorry, all out" said the vendor who quickly closed up shop.

"Well that was odd" said Sonic.

"Come on Sonic, you promise we'd go to the city" said Tails.

"Alright, just try to keep up" laughed Sonic.

As Sonic egged Tails to race on, Eggman then turned around and noticed the cameras were right on the blue hedgehog.

"Ha, the blue hedgehog fell for it!" laughed Eggman, "Now when do your men get to work?"

"Soon, soon" laughed Kane.

As Sonic raced around some hills, some members of the Brotherhood of Nod were well prepared to setup a trap for the blue hedgehog as he came speeding by.

"Right on cue" said a Nod commander as he looked at the tracking device.

"Ah, there's nothing like racing down through wall of canyons" sighed Sonic.

"Gotcha hedgehog!" laughed one of the Nod soldiers as he aimed his bazooka right at the blue hedgehog.

Suddenly a barrage of rockets began to fire out of nowhere targeting our blue friend.

"What the crude, did I step into some war games area or something?!" cried Sonic.

"Sonic, what's going on?!" cried Tails who was at a safer distance.

"Go on ahead of me, I'll see what's going on here" replied Sonic.

Back at Eggman's base, Eggman was thrilled with what was going to happen to the poor blue hedgehog.

"I'm getting goose bumps just by viewing this kind of stuff!" laughed Eggman to which Kane backed away a bit.

"I'll stay here and watch it" said Kane.

Meanwhile, as the Nod soldiers continued to fire rockets at the blue hedgehog, Sonic quickly managed to dodge quite a number of them. Suddenly there was quite a bit of smoke from the rocket fire.

"Where the heck did that hedgehog go?" asked the Nod commander as he and the other Nod soldiers quickly got up to look for Sonic.

"Aw, did you guys miss me?" asked Sonic as he suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"It's the hedgehog!" cried the other Nod soldiers who then began to fire at him.

The blue hedgehog quickly dashed away, dodging the oncoming bullets, and also any rockets. He quickly leaped onto some of the helmets of the Nod soldiers, and began to hop right over each and one of them.

"Bah, like usual!" cried Eggman as he slammed his fist on the computer console.

"This is only a test to see what our blue friend can do at a low level use of weaponry my friend, more to come" laughed Kane.

"Low level?!" roared Eggman, "Are you stating that my equipment and technology isn't good enough for you?"

"No, my organization really does need it" said Kane, "so why don't we talk about making you President here of this country? It's already heading in economic shambles."

"Bah, what does that have to do with anything?" asked Eggman.

"It would make it oh so the perfect plan for you to make the blue hedgehog look guilty in the eyes of the public" said Kane.

"But, eh, the election is over" said Eggman.

"That's okay, you can take up something small, and build your bricks from there" replied Kane, "don't worry, my organization would help ya out."


	2. An Odd Familiar Visitor

Chapter 2: An Odd Familiar Visitor

As the blue hedgehog and his two-tailed fox friend were heading toward the city, still unaware of the plot against them, a strange green flash from an alleyway could be seen. There, a pink hedgehog who oddly looked familiar of an older version of Amy Rose appeared. She had obvious battle scars on her face, as she was one of the few surviving Freedom Fighters against Eggman and his Brotherhood of Nod allies.

"There isn't much time to loose, Eggman must be stopped now" said the future Amy as she started off her journey.

Up a few streets ahead, Sonic was racing with his friend Tails to head toward the local headquarters where Rogue the Bat was waiting.

"You want a race?" asked Sonic as he stopped for a bit.

"Sonic, who were those men who were firing rockets at ya, where they from the military, are they still hooked on getting your friend Shadow and thought you were him?" asked Tails.

"Good questions, but all should be asked once we get to the G.U.N. headquarters" replied Sonic.

Sonic then had the head start from Tails as usual.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Tails as he tried to catch up to his blue friend.

As Sonic raced through the streets of the city, two Nod operatives on the motorcycles spotted the blue hedgehog passed by as they had their radar communicators on.

"The blue hedgehog, it's got to be him" said one of the Nod soldiers to which he then signaled Kane, "we've spotted the blue hedgehog, should we move in?"

"Wait, the blue hedgehog seems to be heading toward the secret G.U.N. headquarters?" asked Kane as he noticed Sonic on the radar tracking screen.

"G.U.N.?!" cried Eggman as he started to look at the security cameras, "That base is impossible to penetrate!"

"Impossible no more" replied Kane, "our blue friend shall be the one to help aid the both of us. There is said to be large amounts of money stashed there too, it might be of use for some of both of our operations together."

"So we're just going to let that blasted hedgehog go through?" asked Eggman.

"Precisely" replied Kane.

"Of course, the hedgehog would provide both of us a good make out of the map of the G.U.N. headquarters for us to use in the future" said Eggman, "simply brilliant."

About a few minutes later, Sonic had managed to beat his buddy Tails to the G.U.N. headquarters which his two-tailed friend was quite tired out just trying to catch up to his blue friend.

"About time you got here" said Sonic as he was waiting being first as always.

"Ah, Sonic, good to see you have arrived" said the soldier at the post as he opened up the gate, "you and your two-tailed friend can go right on in."

"Thanks" said Sonic as he headed into the base with Tails.

Back at Eggman's base, Kane was hooking up the nano-tracking chip that was placed in Sonic's body by the chili dog he ate earlier. The computer screen immediately changed to what Sonic himself was viewing as if he were an unknown puppet of the Brotherhood of Nod and Eggman.

"How hi-tech is this nano-chip technology my good man?" asked Eggman.

"I have a front company that manufactures and researches nano technology" replied Kane, "if you want to run for office, they'll also be more than happy to provide you with the necessary money."

"Ah, good to know there are some people out there looking out for me" said Eggman as he sat back in his chair.

"We've even faxed a campaign flyer for ya" said Kane as the fax was coming in.

"Congressman Robotnik?!" cried Eggman as he examined the poster, "The post itself doesn't really give that much power."

"A bit ignorant of how power from such a small seat like this can go a long way" replied Kane, "my people are really doing their best trying to bring down this economy here, you see, I'm trying to do it not in just your country but in every country around the world."

"Sort of a secret society?" asked Eggman.

"Bingo" replied Kane, "and since I've helped you spy on your blue friend, it's finally time you do me a few favors or two."

As the two evil geniuses were discussing their next step, the future Amy was still trying to find out where Eggman's base was so that she could stop whatever he was planning. She had managed to arrive in out in the open desert itself, knowing very well Eggman was quite an isolated evil genius. Back in the military base itself, the silent alarms went off as blue lights began to flicker on and off.

"We got an unwanted pest" said Eggman as he hated to disrupt the conversation with his new friend Kane.

"The blue hedgehog, but he's helping us gain ample amount of information on G.U.N." said Kane.

"Yes, but it looks like we could another unwanted intruder" added Eggman to which one of the hidden cameras caught an oddly familiar pink hedgehog roaming about in the desert.

"Who is your unwanted guest?" asked Kane.

"Don't know, don't care, my swat bots and your Nod soldiers should take care of her" replied Eggman as he sat back.

"You sure about that?" asked Kane, "I'd suggest we tail the heck out of here while we still have are heads attached to our bodies."

"Are you saying the leader of such a secret society like the Brotherhood of Nod should just make a run for it?" asked Eggman, who was a bit surprised by the statement itself.

"Not run, we need to prepare" replied Kane.

"Sounds like a retreat to me, but I guess if it's your call, it's your call" said Eggman as he got up of his seat and headed out.

Suddenly a strange voice is heard from Kane, strange but oddly and vaguely familiar.

"Master, master, this is LEGION speaking...it is her come to stop you from becoming the Prophet" said the strange computerized-like voice.

"Odd, but do what you must to stop her then" said Kane as he left the scene.


	3. Getting Info on GUN

Chapter 3: Getting Info on G.U.N.

It was finally time for Eggman to get revenge on Sonic and his friends whom were meeting at the G.U.N. headquarters. The blue hedgehog himself didn't know that he was being used as a useful tool by Eggman and his new Brotherhood of Nod allies as a way to penetrate into G.U.N., with the special nano-chip technology being used, everything Sonic could see, Eggman and his Nod allies could see.

"So, do you have another back up base or something?" asked Kane as he was riding in the hovercraft with Eggman.

"Sure I do my goodman" added Eggman, "I've always got a few backup plans ready."

"Well, you better hurry it up, our unwanted guest back at your original base will find out any minute" continued Kane.

"Don't worry, I've got everything planned right out" continued Eggman.

"I hope so" said Kane as he doubted his new ally.

Back at Eggman's main military base, the future Amy Rose was making her way right into the base. It was a big slaughter fest, not much of a fight for her as it was easy for her to destroy the oncoming swatbots, and even some minor league Nod soldiers whom were doing their best to keep her out.

"This is just too easy" laughed future Amy as she ruthlessly knocked the head of a swatbot right on the ground making the other swatbots a bit nervous, "come on, try to take me on."

The poor remaining swatbots ran off, and ran pass their Nod counterparts whom were wondering what they were running from.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but will you let a fine lady like me pass through?" asked future Amy.

"D-D-Don't come any closer or we'll fire upon you" said one of the Nod soldiers.

"Is that all you got to say?" asked future Amy.

Suddenly in a flash, the pink hedgehog went to work, knocking down each and one of the Nod soldiers whom didn't stand a chance against her. The small squad of Nod soldiers were too easy for her. Then a medium Nod tank appeared right in front of the entrance.

"A small challenge, but it was better than these so-called soldiers" said future Amy as she started to run toward the medium-size Nod tank.

The Nod tank then began to fire upon the pink hedgehog, yet she was too fast for the tank itself. She even managed to get right up on the hood of the tank and rip off the hatch revealing one cowardly Nod soldier.

"This is all Nod has to offer as a challenge?" asked future Amy.

"D-D-Don't hurt me!" cried the Nod soldier who quickly got out of his seat and ran off.

"Say, where the heck did our gunner go?" asked the Nod tank commander to which he was literally grabbed from the neck by the pink hedgehog.

"Where's Eggman?!" barked future Amy.

"I don't know, we were given orders by the Prophet to prevent you from heading into the base!" cried the Nod tank commander.

"Is Eggman still in the base?" asked future Amy.

"Yes" lied the Nod tank commander which he was pushed aside.

As the future Amy Rose continued to make her way into Eggman's abandon military base, Sonic was inside G.U.N. headquarters. The blue hedgehog was an unaware he was a spy for the Nod as Nod soldiers whom were in Eggman's back up base were reviewing the images that were being captured.

"Come on Sonic, Rogue's going to show us something on what Eggman's up to" said Tails.

"Eggman, that old lunatic?" laughed Sonic, "He can barely take over his home planet."

As the blue hedgehog and his two-tailed fox friend headed further into the base, images were being downloaded onto the military computer in Eggman's back up base.

"Just in the nick of time" said Kane as he arrived with Eggman.

"See, I told ya we'll make it in one piece" replied Eggman.

"Sure, sure, I'm not so sure if you'll be capable enough of taking over your home planet" said Kane.

"You're saying I don't have the guts to do what your organization is designed to do?" asked Eggman, "Let's make a wager shall we?"

"I'm listening" replied Kane.

"Have your organization fund a front company that'll give funds to my election campaign" said Eggman, "this economic crisis is the right recipe for me to take my home country over."

"And just how are you going to take over your home planet?" asked Kane.

"Well, when I entered Mobius, I have a few files on how I took over that planet" replied Eggman to which he gave Kane a tour.

As Kane looked at the file footage of Mobius being turned into Eggman's personal dictatorship, Kane was a bit impressed with Eggman's work.

"Bah, you're an amateur" said Kane as he put back the file footage.

"Amateur, why are YOU the one wasting all this time waiting for the right moment to seize it then?" asked Eggman, "You call me amateur?"

"Okay then, if you can control my Nod organization better, I'm going to make you my personal Saint to lead the way" continued Kane.

"You mean, I'm officially going to run your organization too?" asked Eggman with such a surprise look on his face.

"Please, believe me, so long as you give us your technology, we can search for the wanted Tiberium that'll arrive soon on this Earth" added Kane.

"Done, and done" said Eggman.

"Prophet!" cried one of the Nod soldiers as he came in, "Sorry to bother you, but we've downloaded some important data from G.U.N."

"Excuse me for a moment" said Kane as he headed to the computer room.

Kane then became amazed as he noticed such ample military technology ready to be available.

"Such a waste of good military hardware" sighed Kane as he examined the photos that were taken from their unlikely spy, "bureaucracy is what keeps this military hardware useless."

"You want our operatives on the ground to go after it then?" asked another soldier.

"No, I'm giving our friend Saint Eggman a chance to show some leadership, after all he knows this enemy better than we do" laughed Kane.

As Kane was a bit cheerful in his new alliance with Eggman, back at the military base that was abandon, the future Amy Rose had made her way into the main part of the base. Taking out anything that moved. She came across a central computer system that looked oddly familiar. As she was about to take a glance at the computer system there, a familiar computer voice found itself in her head.

"Don't touch that, please" said LEGION.

"How the heck could you have followed me through time and space?" asked future Amy.

"My Prophet Kane said I'm capable of doing many things, having myself go back through time is another" added LEGION.

"Your plans will never go through when I'm finished with both Eggman and your so-called Prophet" barked future Amy.

"Ha, you're a fool for opposing the prophet, but I see a good espionage case brewing something that'll involve you and your old blue friend" laughed LEGION.


	4. Memory Flashback

Chapter 4: Memory Flashback

The future version of Amy Rose knew that she had to stop LEGION from regaining control of Earth in the same manner, Kane in her world cooperated with Eggman and Earth in that world was taken over by Eggman in the same manner he took control over Mobius. LEGION had finally been in control which was created from the old CABAL system. Future version of Amy Rose along with Shadow the Hedgehog were one of the few last remaining freedom fighters against Eggman's wraith. This typical memory was being displayed by Eggman's own abandon military base computer by LEGION itself.

"We're down, but we're not out yet" said Shadow from the future as he gazed upon the enemy positions in his tent.

"Sir, Nod cyborgs have been spotted, what are your orders?" asked a soldier who rushed right into the tent to Shadow.

"Stand our ground for now, we'll move out during dawn" replied Shadow.

"But sir, they're heading this way at rapid speed" replied the soldier.

"Is there something I can help with?" asked future Amy to which the two turned to the entrance of the tent.

"Why don't you tend to the soldiers whom are already wounded?" replied the soldier who was obviously making a sexist joke.

"Me as a nurse?!" cried future Amy, "Look pal, I've been around these things just as long as you have."

"She's right, we may need all the hope we can get" replied future Shadow, "you soldier, go back to your post I have other plans for her."

As the future versions of Shadow and Amy were traveling through the trenches, Shadow had an idea on how to literally get back at LEGION before LEGION could ever be a threat.

"I have a plan on how to defeat the enemy, but it'll need your help and also the aid of our Chaos Control" said future Shadow.

"Chaos control, me using this?" asked future Amy.

"It's the only way for us to stop this from becoming a threat, Nod used Eggman's technology only for their own benefit he doesn't know that Kane is about to betray him" replied Shadow.

"But how do you know this?" asked future Amy.

"Well, when we've been cloned by a family member of Eggman's, you know a thing or to about how some of the other family members may act like" replied Shadow.

Suddenly Nod flame tanks managed to break through one of the trenches and noticed the two hedgehogs.

"Nod flame tank!" cried Shadow, "We've been breached!"

The flame tank chased the two hedgehogs through the trench area. Amy knew the only way wasn't to run from the tank, but to fight it.

"Are you crazy?!" cried Shadow as Amy stood her ground.

"No, I'm not going to run from this thing anymore" replied Amy as she took out her traditional hammer.

Amy then leaped over the flames that the tank was spewing out, which Shadow also dodged. She then leaped right onto the tank itself and started smashing her hammer with it.

"Eh, Amy, I think it's best if you stop that now, it seems like the tank's going to explode at any moment!" cried Shadow.

Just in the nick of time, she immediately leaped away from the tank which it exploded into pieces. Suddenly, another soldier came toward Shadow running for help.

"Sir, the Nod cyborgs broke through, none of our guards can stop them!" cried the soldier.

"Time to put my plan into action" replied Shadow, "Soldier, begone to the battlefield, I'll handle things from here."

Shadow then took out the lone emerald he had in his inventory and handed it over to Amy Rose.

"Take this, use chaos control, if you can think of the past, I'm sure it'll take you there" said Shadow.

"Just do it before it's too late!" ordered Shadow as suddenly a large Nod cyborg began to approach the area.

Suddenly the images of the future LEGION showed to future Amy who managed to get to the present stopped.

"You think you can stop me and my Prophet from achieving our goals, but we're set in stone, there is NOTHING you can do even at this present time" laughed LEGION's voice throughout the abandon military base.

LEGION's evil laughter didn't matter to the future version of Amy Rose, she knew that she had to stop Eggman and Kane quick, but the question is where would they strike? A typical scene from the G.U.N. headquarters, Rogue was showing Sonic some odd occurrences throughout the world, along with also an odd organization calling itself the Brotherhood of Nod.

"So we're all in danger of this Brotherhood of Nod?" asked Sonic to Rogue.

"Oh it's no joke Sonic, this secret society really is behind all of the world's major problems" replied Rogue, "we're currently trying to figure out a way to stop them."

As Sonic continued to be a bit curious of this secret society at the entrance gate of the G.U.N. headquarters, an odd van approached the headquarters itself where it was really driven by a Nod intelligence agent.

"Sorry, no civilian vehicles allowed in this area, I'm afraid you'll have to park in the civilian parking lot" said the soldier at the gate.

"That's alright, we'll find our own way into the base" said the Nod intelligence agent who then sped off.

The suspicious van carrying some top Nod intelligence agents stopped at a regular parking lot not far from the military outpost.

"Time to switch vans boys" said the Nod intelligence agent to the rest of his comrades.

Suddenly, a more innocent looking van which was the typical symbol of a bakery was labeled right on it came into the parking lot. The driver was another Nod agent who was ready to deliver the so-called goods.

"Hop on" laughed the second Nod intelligence agent, "we're making a baker's dozen!"

The second less suspicious van drove up to the same guard post.

"Oh good, the delivery truck has arrived just in time" said the guard as he allowed the van in, "move right on in."

"Oldest trojan horse trick in the book, never fails the Brotherhood of Nod" laughed the second intelligence agent at the driver's seat looking back at the gullible guard waving bye.


	5. Nod Raid On GUN

Chapter 5: Nod Raid On G.U.N.

It was finally time for the Brotherhood of Nod to put their plans into action and strike at G.U.N. As the phony bakery van was moving into the military base, the van stopped at the loading docks of the base with some workers ready to unpack. But as the workers were about to open up the door, a Nod soldier then knocked one of the workers out cold.

"Come on, let's move out!' cried the Nod soldier, "For the Prophet!"

Back at Eggman's temporary base, Eggman was impressed with Nod's tactics.

"I'm impressed" said Eggman to Kane.

"Thank you, my boys have done this for quite some time" replied Kane, "they are the experts of causing chaos."

"Indeed, could this chaos help me propel myself to become the leader of my own country?" asked Eggman.

"You were a bit away from your own world itself" replied Kane, "my organization will help you get re-acquainted with your world."

"So when do I start exploiting this?" asked Eggman.

"When this operation is finished, we'll talk more" replied Kane.

As a G.U.N. soldier approached the loading dock, he noticed that some of the workers were knocked unconscious. He then pressed the alarm, but it was already a bit too late as the Nod team were trying to get through the base itself.

"What's going on Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Trouble!" replied Sonic, "And I'm on it!"

"Wait, you don't understand!" cried Rogue as she was about to grab Sonic.

"Sorry, but I'm going to see what's up" replied Sonic.

As the Nod soldiers approached some vital data, that Sonic didn't noticed he was helping them doing it as he was given a tour earlier, the blue hedgehog arrived on the scene right on time.

"You guys again, what did Eggman decide to send some mercenaries after me?" said Sonic to himself, "I guess he must be getting lazy."

"It's the hedgehog!" cried one of the Nod soldiers.

"Get our objective first, then the pesky blue hedgehog" said the head Nod soldier to which he signaled half of the squad to spread out, "the rest of you we'll take care of our blue friend."

The Nod commander fired a rocket at the blue hedgehog, yet Sonic managed to leap right over it. He then spun himself into a ball, and started to knock down some of the Nod soldiers.

"You guys are so weak!" laughed Sonic, "Bet you can't catch me!"

"Oh, we don't need to chase you to find out where you always are" laughed the Nod soldier.

Suddenly two Nod soldiers immediately came right up in front of the blue hedgehog which he couldn't believe how quick they were.

"Whoa, time out here!" cried Sonic.

"Yeah, for you!" shouted one of the Nod soldiers as he loaded up his new hi-tech laser weapon.

But before the Nod soldier could fire, Rogue immediately came right into the scene and knocked down the Nod soldier.

"Just in the nick of time, care I take this one?" asked Sonic.

"Certainly" replied Rogue.

The second Nod soldier attempted to fire at the blue hedgehog, yet he was too quick for the Nod soldier.

"Stand still!" cried the Nod soldier.

"If you guys can know where I'm always at, why don't you try to fire at me then?" asked Sonic as he stood right in front of the Nod soldier mocking him.

Angry as the Nod soldier seemed, he then started to open fire on the blue hedgehog which he easily managed to dodge the Nod soldier.

"Ha, you missed me!" laughed Sonic.

"Bah, stay still!" roared the Nod soldier.

"No, you stay down!" cried another familiar voice to Sonic which belonged to Shadow.

"Aw, I was having fun!" sighed Sonic.

"You blue idiot, they're getting away!" cried Shadow as the other team of Nod soldiers had acquired the sort of weapons and other hi-tech gadgets they needed.

"See ya!" laughed the Nod commander as he then threw a smoke grenade in the room making a clear exit for the Nod soldiers to get out.

Back at Eggman's temporary base, Eggman was thrilled to see what was happening.

"That was so amazing!" laughed Eggman as he was quite happy with joy, "It's like Christmas, everyday for me!"

"Yes, and there is more to what my organization can do" added Kane, "already, my forces are gearing themselves up to take control of your country. We could use your aid to promote yourself as its leader as the main solution to everything."

"And accuse my blue foe of libel too?" added Eggman.

"That too" laughed Kane.

"I'm going to like working with you" laughed Eggman.

"So am I" laughed Kane.

After that disaster after a few hours later, the Director of G.U.N. was having a meeting with Rogue, along with Shadow, Sonic and Tails.

"Explain to me why I should keep you four onboard?" asked the Director.

"We couldn't have known they were coming" replied Rogue.

"True, but that's not only the problem I'm having today" said the Director to which he took out an election poster of Eggman, "this also just came in."

"But Eggman's a wanted man!" cried Sonic, "He can't run for office."

"Indeed, but someone gave him a pardon, we don't know who or why" said the Director, "but if you can do me one thing to see if this is legit or not I want you to investigate Eggman's election campaign."

"Eh, excuse me, even though we're all foes of Eggman, isn't this a bit illegal?" asked Tails.

"The child's unfortunately right, we can do nothing to prevent anyone from running without evidence" replied the Director.

"So what can we do?" asked Sonic.

"You four are on leave of your duties for the time being, but you may contact me if you find anything else suspicious" replied the Director, "that is all."

"Bah, I knew we shouldn't allow guests to come here" said Shadow as they were leaving the Director's office.

"Well, even this doesn't seem to be good, a good old chili dog would always patch things right for me" said Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, I didn't get the chili dog the first time around" added Tails.

"Go on, I got other things to do" said Shadow as he went off along with Rogue on their separate ways.


	6. Eggman's Scapegoat

Chapter 6: Eggman's Scapegoat

Even though it seemed like Sonic and his friends were disappointed with the Director's approach to being taken off of G.U.N., and the organization itself not doing anything to stop Eggman's rise to political fame. Sonic wanted to make the best of it.

"Hey guys, why don't we just take the day off and hang out?" asked Sonic.

"No thanks, I'm going out on my own" replied Shadow.

"Okay, but you're missing out on all the fun" added Sonic as he left the scene.

"Heck, I'm going with you two" added Rogue.

As the three left leaving Shadow alone, Shadow as the black hedgehog was making his way out of the base itself, he noticed some cameras on security footage as he passed the security room of an odd familiar pink hedgehog heading the way.

"Still not accepting that you're off for the day sir?" asked the guard at his desk watching the security cameras.

"You fool, look what you have on your cameras" said Shadow.

"Don't tell me how to do my job" sighed the guard.

"I'm serious!" shouted Shadow as he forced the guard's head to turn to the cameras.

"What?!" cried the guard as he also then realized of the odd pink hedgehog roaming about near the base, "Say, isn't that the same pink hedgehog that likes your blue friend?"

"There is something that's different about her, I can't pin point it, but I think I'll be on a working vacation here" said Shadow as he finally left the scene.

"Always the workaholic" sighed the guard as he went back to his post.

Back outside the base, a few paces away, the future version of Amy Rose was still being taunted by LEGION's voice who was using some nearby electronic devices such as an ATM machine nearby to communicate with her.

"You think you alone can stop the Prophet from fulfilling his destiny, it's pointless believe me" said LEGION's voice.

"So what if you can communicate with me through typical electronic equipment of the past, I'm still going to make you not exist for sure" laughed future Amy.

"And by how are you going to do it?" laughed LEGION's voice through the ATM machine nearby.

"By getting rid of your so-called Prophet and his puppet Eggman" replied future Amy.

"I'm amused, but let's find out who'll be able to eliminate who first in the past" laughed LEGION's voice, "I have also managed to penetrate law enforcement's database, and can easily hook your past self up as a common criminal making it impossible for you to allude the future."

"Bring it then" laughed future Amy.

"It's always sadly the hard way with you" sighed LEGION.

As the future version of Amy Rose was heading out to where her two targets might be located, the present version of Amy Rose was busy at a shopping mall and noticed Sonic heading her way with Tails and Rogue.

"Yikes, it's Amy, I need you to stall time so I can get away from her" said Sonic.

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Rogue, "Is it because I'm a girl like her?"

"Eh, no" replied Sonic.

"Fine, I'll distract her" sighed Rogue as she headed toward Amy.

"Thanks" replied Sonic as he and Tails sped off.

As the two sped off, Amy swore she saw Sonic, but instead saw Rogue coming toward her.

"Let me guess, he set you up as a distraction?" asked Amy.

"Unfortunately yes" replied Rogue.

Meanwhile, the blue hedgehog and his two tailed fox friend wanted to find the nearby chili dog fast food chain. But unfortunately, that fast food restaurant was located right where Eggman was about to give his first speech. Eggman himself was quite nervous getting up on the podium.

"You sure I'll be a good speaker?" asked Eggman to Kane.

"Well, you've always liked introducing yourself to your blue foe whenever you can" replied Kane.

"What if he shows up?" asked Eggman.

"Find a way to always blame your enemies for something" replied Kane, "it always works for me."

"Yeah, but what issue?" asked Eggman.

"You're asking too many questions now" replied Kane, "here's an issue, you can make fun of your blue friend's weight."

"Wait a second, but then I'd be a hypocrite, I'm not that thin myself" added Eggman.

"Yes, but you don't eat chili dogs right?" added Kane.

"Eh, I don't believe I had ever tried one" replied Eggman.

"That a boy" said Kane as he patted Eggman on the back as he was getting up on the podium.

Eggman was quite nervous, and was sweating quite a bit. Even though the lights were right on him, he was more nervous than usual.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad you could all attend here" said Eggman, "I, Dr. Robotnik hope that I can become your Congressman for the coming elections."

"What do you want on?" asked one of the reporters.

"I'm glad you ask, you see I have been struggling for a bit with my weight and I'm planning to promote strict taxes against fast food outlets" replied Eggman.

"Like which ones?" asked another reporter.

"You know that chili dog outlet near this podium?" asked Eggman as he finally noticed Sonic speeding by toward it, "That one, and anyone else who enjoys it!"

"Wait a second, someone who hates chili dogs?!" cried Sonic as he stopped.

"Sonic why did we stop?" asked Tails.

"Hey pal, who the heck you are to have a campaign issue on hating chili dogs?" asked Sonic.

"Wait, Sonic, it's Eggman, don't go any further!" cried Tails as he was trying to restrain his blue friend.

"There's a nasty chili dog lover right there!" laughed Eggman to which one of the reporters (really an agent of the Brotherhood of Nod) took a photo of the blue hedgehog.

"This is for the front page!" laughed the so-called reporter as he took the photo of the blue hedgehog and a few more.

"Hey, get that camera out of my face!" cried Sonic.

"I'm going to enjoy doing what I can to make your life miserable" laughed Eggman, "and the best part is I don't have to waste any of my energy!"

"Oh great, just what's going on here" sighed Rogue as she came into the scene with Amy Rose.


	7. Eggman's Security Goons

Chapter 7: Eggman's Security Goons

Things weren't looking good for the blue hedgehog, as it seemed like Dr. Eggman had managed to finally find a way he could literally beat the blue hedgehog to the pulp without even wasting energy.

"Why don't you come up and face me yourself like you use to Eggman?" asked Sonic.

"I have seen enough to the sort of people who are chili dog lovers like this blue pest" replied Eggman, "security, remove him!"

"This apparently isn't going so well" sighed Rogue as she was watching the entire event unfold with present day Amy Rose beside her.

Suddenly two large men approached both Sonic and Tails.

"You two-tailed freak this is none of your concern" said one of the large men to Tails.

"Sonic, do something" said Tails.

"I'm way ahead of ya" added Sonic as he took Tails and dashed him to safety.

Then the blue hedgehog sped right back into the scene.

"You want me, come get me then" said Sonic.

The two large men then began to chase the blue hedgehog throughout the mall. Even while the blue hedgehog was obviously faster than the two large men, it seemed somehow the two security goons were catching up to the blue hedgehog.

"These guys won't leave me alone!" cried Sonic, "I'll show them a thing or two."

Sonic then dashed right between the two security goons, and then pass toward the chili dog shop which the owner himself was trying to defend the store from Eggman's supporters.

"Geeze, has the world turned on the poor chili dog?" asked Sonic.

"Sorry, I have to close up shop, Eggman got them in a frenzy and even the police can't do a thing about it!" cried the shop owner who was barricading the front entrance with chairs.

"That's not going to hold" said Sonic, "wait here."

The blue hedgehog then raced around through the back entrance of the shop, and entered an alleyway that connected other shops within the mall together. The blue hedgehog then noticed some of Eggman's security goons somehow managed to track him down in the alleyway.

"Cornered" laughed one of the security goons, "we got you now hedgehog."

"I don't think so" said an unfamiliar voice to Sonic.

Suddenly the security goons were being knocked down by a familiar pink hedgehog that oddly looked like an older Amy Rose.

"What the, am I seeing something here?" asked Sonic to himself as he noticed the sort of martial art moves the future Amy was literally putting on Eggman's security goons.

"You!" cried the future Amy as she noticed the blue hedgehog and was approaching him.

"Eh, look, I don't know you at all, I swear!" cried Sonic.

"Tell me where Eggman is!" ordered the future Amy as she grabbed Sonic by his chest hair.

"Look, you wouldn't happen to be related to a certain Amy Rose would ya?" asked Sonic.

"Stupid blue one, I am Amy Rose!" barked the future Amy to which a white face grew on Sonic.

"Well, I love to chat with ya, but I really gotta run" said Sonic.

Yet as the blue hedgehog was about to flee from an odd familiar face, the future version of the pink hedgehog picked up a trash can lid as the blue hedgehog was speeding off. She threw it like a simple frisbee quite hard, targeting the blue hedgehog knocking him out cold.

"That was for the rejections" said the future Amy as she then headed toward the mall.

As the blue hedgehog laid face first in a puddle of water, an odd unfamiliar voice begin to communicate with him, thanks with the nano-chip that the blue hedgehog accidently ate earlier.

"You wake up" said LEGION's computerized voice.

"What the, who the heck are ya, and how are you communicating to me?" asked Sonic.

"I'm really a being known as LEGION from the future" replied LEGION, "you are unaware of the Prophet's plans by now. I just want you alive to see you as entertainment for me."

"Are you are another psychopath or something?" asked Sonic as he was trying to look around.

"You better get back to the mall" replied LEGION.

"Yeah, I better" continued Sonic to himself.

But as the blue hedgehog got back to the mall, he noticed Eggman's own swatbots were providing security for the mall trying to retain his own supporters.

"You guys should arrest him!" cried Sonic to some security police officers.

"Sorry, Eggman didn't know this kind of speech would receive this kind of attention" replied the police officer, "nice of him to loan his own swatbots to do something more humanitarian for a change."

"But that's a lie!" cried Sonic.

"Evidence?" laughed another officer.

"Sonic, are you okay?" asked Tails as he approached his blue friend.

"Kind of, I got this odd voice talking to me for some strange reason" added Sonic.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tails.

"There you two are" said Rogue as she came into the scene with the present day version of Amy Rose, "it's just one thing after another with you Sonic."

"Me, you're blaming me for this?" asked Sonic, "All I am is a chili dog lover, I can't help myself."

"Whatever, you love those chili dogs more than you like me" added the present day Amy Rose.

"Can this blue hedgehog clock faster than the fastest speeding car?" added a police officer who was overhearing the arguments between the four which the police officer had his speed monitor device with him, "I think that's a bet."

"You see, it's like this all the time with you Sonic" continued Amy.

"Better not add anymore to this" said another police officer to his partner who then the other police officers went back on patrol.

"Even they seem to get it!" whined Amy.

"Sorry, I just don't have the time for that" replied Sonic, "I just literally go with the flow."

As the four were leaving the mall in quite a disappointment, the future version of Amy Rose was scouting the same mall trying to search for Eggman. As Eggman and Kane passed the corridor with the director of the mall, the director was pleased with how well Eggman's swatbots handled things.

"I'm impressed with you being reformed to society Dr. Robotnik" said the director.

"Ah, good to hear that" continued Eggman.

"So are you willing to have EVERY mall in this country use my friend's technology for security purposes?" asked Kane.

"With your approval of course" replied the director.

"It's a done deal then" laughed Eggman with joy.


	8. An Odd Intruder

Chapter 8: An Odd Intruder

As the mall itself was closing down for the night, the future version of Amy Rose still knew that Eggman was still somewhere in the mall itself. The patrols of the many swatbots were swarming around the area. So she decided to go through the air vents instead. As one of the swatbots headed away from its two comrades, the swatbot looked around not knowing that the future version of Army Rose was right up above it in the air vent.

"All clear" said the swatbot.

"Time to give them a taste of their own medicine" said the future Amy.

As the swatbot continued on its patrol, Amy followed it like a predator would to its prey. The other swatbots were too busy to notice what was going on, but the lone swatbot was about find out for itself. As it turned a corner to what seemed like a dead end, the future version of Amy Rose leaped right out of the air vent surprising the swatbot.

"Ind-!" cried the swatbot but before it could yell intruder, the future version of Amy managed to use her martial art skills and literally knocking the head of the swatbot right off.

As the director, along with Kane and Eggman were heading out of the mall, one of the security guards rushed toward the director stating there was something wrong with one of the swatbots.

"What is it now, I wanted to go out for some coffee" sighed Eggman.

"We may have a situation here" replied a security guard.

"Don't worry, I'll go out there and deal with it" said Kane, "besides I can handle these swatbots of yours."

"You do that pal" added Eggman.

As Kane headed toward the area of the disturbance, one of the swatbots that was securing the area showed the sort of damage done to the swatbot.

"What do you think may have caused this?" asked the swatbot to Kane.

"I think we may have an intruder here" replied Kane, "and it's not our blue friend we're going to eventually terminate."

"What are your orders?" asked the swatbot.

"Continue with your patrols" replied Kane, "I'll go back and check up on my friend."

"Will do" added the swatbot.

As the other swatbots cleaned up the mess, the future version of Amy Rose went through the air vents heading straight where the director's office was located. Hoping to find a trace of Eggman in there, she manages to find the director's office and opens up the air vent.

"Now let's see where are you Eggman" said Amy as she started to hack into the main computer.

While the future version of Amy Rose was searching what Eggman's plans were. One of the plans included donating his swatbots to the military, along with also having an obvious image change that would certainly shock poor Sonic. One photo showed Eggman as the new President, or at least trying to show what he'd look like if he could achieve such a desire. But as the future version of Amy Rose continued to search the director's computer, one of the security guards whom was monitoring the computer network was noticing something odd.

"Sir!" cried the security guard as he rushed to the director who was about to leave.

"Oh now what!" barked the director.

"You're computer, it's been breached!" replied the security guard.

"What?!" cried the director.

"I guess I'm not getting that coffee" sighed Eggman.

"Must be our same unwanted guest who destroyed one of the swatbots" added Kane as he along with the director, Eggman and a few swatbots started to head toward the director's main office.

As the future version of Amy Rose continued to search the director's computer, she began to hear many foot steps heading her way. It was indeed obvious that if she stayed there any longer, she'd be exposed for sure. So instead, she managed to open up the window and leaped right out of it, managing to land right on the ground and making a run for it. It was only a matter of seconds later did one of the swatbots literally knocked down the door.

"Was that literally necessary?!" roared the director to the swatbot.

"I, eh, wanted to scare the intruder" replied the swatbot.

"Well, it seems that wasn't needed, as the window seems to be obviously opened" sighed the director in a grouchy mood.

"I think we maybe able to find out who is our unwanted guest" said Kane as he noticed some odd pink hairs on the director's chair, "a DNA analysis should come up with a profile shortly."

"Well, good" said the director, "I guess I'll have to remain here and clean things up with my mall security."

"You do that" said Kane as he was leaving with Eggman.

"You mean I still get that coffee, oh goodie, goodie" laughed Eggman.

While Eggman, along with Kane a few of the swatbots were heading out, the future version of Amy Rose was running for her life. She had to find Sonic and the others fast to show them the proof of what she had. But indeed, the strange voice of LEGION echoed around her as she continued to run for it.

"You think you can stop my Prophet from succeeding?" asked LEGION's computerized voice, "The future is set in stone by my Prophet, and will eventually succeed. If you dare alter any of my Prophet's hopes I'm going to have to intervene."

"I'd like to see you try" laughed the future Army.

"Oh, we'll see" laughed LEGION.

As Kane and Eggman were getting into the limo, Kane set the DNA sample aside.

"Why are we not wondering who could be the intruder?" asked Eggman.

"It can wait for now" replied Kane, "I just wish we had some help to find out the identity of the intruder."

As Eggman started to look at his BlackBerry which was given to him by the Brotherhood of Nod for communication purposes, a picture of the future version of Amy Rose somehow popped up on his pictures achieve.

"What the, I never downloaded this!" cried Eggman as he showed the photo to Kane.

"Odd indeed" said Kane, "upload the photo to me, and I'll determine if that's a clue for us."

"Will do" laughed Eggman.


	9. Apprehending the Wrong Amy

Chapter 9: Apprehending the Wrong Amy

It was another typical day for a certain blue hedgehog and company, as they were out in a park, they were unaware of what was about to happen next. A few hours before Sonic and company arrived at the park, Eggman and his ally Kane were doing analysis on the hair sample left at the scene.

"Sirs, we have come up with a suspect" said a swatbot to both of them.

"Well, show us who the culprit is" continued Eggman.

"Her" replied the swatbot as it showed both of them a photo of the present day version of Amy Rose.

"Impossible, I never knew the girl had it in her" laughed Eggman.

"Odd, the photo we received last night in our BlackBerries had a different version of her" remarked Kane, "there is something that isn't right about this, and still unsettling."

"Who cares, if we apprehend Amy Rose, we can stop that hedgehog in his tracks" laughed Eggman, "this is the chance I've been waiting to take, be actually on the side of law enforcement!"

"I hate where this is going" sighed Kane.

Meanwhile fast forward a few hours, Sonic and his friends were typically at the park. Amy wanted to reconcile her difference with Sonic from the other day. Yet the blue hedgehog wasn't to be seen. He was too busy at a chili dog stand nearby.

"Where the heck is Sonic?" asked Amy to Tails.

"Eh, I think I saw him head toward that chili dog stand" replied Tails.

"It's always about him and his stupid chili dogs" said Amy.

"Hey, don't call chili dogs stupid" said Sonic as he showed up scarfing down one of them.

"Well with someone like you, I don't think it would be a good image for them" said Amy.

"Hey, you take that back" said Sonic.

"Enough!" cried a familiar, yet not wanted voice.

As Sonic and company turned around, they noticed it was none other than Dr. Robotnik, a.k.a. Eggman himself with his team of swatbots.

"Amy Rose, I am here to make a citizen's arrest for being the obvious intruder of our fair city's mall" said Eggman.

"What?!" cried Amy with such shock.

"Yes, and there is nothing you'll be able to do my dear blue friend because if you dare challenge me, you'll be breaking the law!" laughed Eggman.

"I'm willing to take that chance" replied Sonic.

"Very well then my old blue friend, if that's the way you'll like it, I hope you find the grass less green on the other side of the law" laughed Eggman, "swatbots, seize these two for resisting arrest!"

Sonic immediately leaped over the swatbots, spin into a ball and literally started to knock each one of them down. Eggman then signaled some members of the Brotherhood of Nod to help out stop Sonic. A van of them drove up, with some of them quite well armed in riot gear.

"Clobber that blue fiend!" ordered Eggman to the Nod soldiers.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get to him" replied the Nod soldier in charge.

"Is that all you got?" asked Sonic as a swatbot fell to the ground.

"Oh, I got more surprises" laughed Eggman as an entire swat team started to charge at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog then simply leaped over each one, purposely stepping on the helmets of each of the swat team members.

"You can't catch me!" laughed Sonic as he stuck his tongue out at the Nod soldiers in disguise.

"Hey, shouldn't we be after that pink hedgehog instead?" asked one of the soldiers.

"You're right" replied the Nod soldier in charge, "we'll split up."

The Nod soldiers then moved on in against the present day version of Amy Rose which she was trying to run for her life from them.

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything!" cried Amy as she was running from two swat team members.

"You're still resisting arrest!" cried one of them.

Poor Amy turned one corner and down an alleyway hoping to ditch them. Yet it led to a dead end to which one of the swat team members threw a grenade with sleeping gas.

"This should make her stop running" laughed one of the swat team members.

While Sonic was busy trying to out run the Nod soldiers in disguise, Amy was taken to another van filled with Nod soldiers.

"Let's get the heck out of here before anymore unfriendly surprises show up" added the Nod soldier at the wheel of the van.

"We got the primary target" said the head Nod soldier, "let's move out."

"Aw, you guys are chicken not to face me?" asked Sonic.

Suddenly a Nod soldier who managed to sneak up on the blue hedgehog smacked him right in the back with a typical police club the swat teams usually carried.

"Don't call us chicken" said the Nod soldier who left the scene with the others.

About a few minutes later, the Nod soldiers that apprehended Amy arrived at the main base of operations in the region where Kane was quite curious to know how she could have been at the mall.

"What's going on?" asked Amy as she regained consciousness.

"You're not the right sort of Amy Rose we're looking for are you?" asked Kane as he turned around.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Amy.

"I'm Kane, but that's all I am going to tell you" replied Kane, "if you're from the present it seems that we made a mistake in apprehending you."

"You mean you're going to let me go?" asked Amy.

"Not exactly" replied Kane, "a little birdie keeps on telling me he's from the future, and knows that my plans would fail if your future self should succeed. Well, it seems I may need you as bait to draw your future version out."

"This is a joke right?" asked Amy, "Eggman put you up to this?"

"Oh no, Eggman's just a little puppet of my own" replied Kane, "we're going to create a big crisis soon that'll put him to the top. Now please, you two, take her away."

"You won't get away with this!" cried Amy as she tried to free herself.


	10. Getting the Other Amy Out

Chapter 10: Getting the Other Amy Out

Poor Sonic didn't know what hit him. It seemed like the event happened too fast, even for this speedy blue hedgehog of Amy Rose being abducted by Eggman's swatbots with the aide of their mysterious new allies. About an hour or so after the abduction event, the blue hedgehog finally wakes up from being unconscious.

"What the heck happened?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, are you alright?" asked Tails.

"Where's Amy?" asked Sonic.

"There you two are" said Shadow as he came along with Rogue.

"We heard that Amy was mistaken for someone else" added Rogue.

"So you two are coming along?" asked Sonic.

"I got your back" replied Shadow.

"I guess I got nothing better to do" added Rogue.

Meanwhile, a certain Eggman was plotting something else. Which would be an obvious event that would stun the entire country. A certain Amy Rose was placed in chains on what seemed like an electric chair.

"You're not going to execute me in front of the public are you?" asked Amy.

"Oh no my dear, that would be barbaric" replied Eggman, "and not good for my campaign. But you see my dear, back on Mobius I kind of got out of hand robotizing everyone who opposed me. But here on my own original planet, well, I'm going to use this as part of my reform campaign for criminals."

"Indeed, it is part of a good way to reform those whom have misbehaved in breaking the law" added Kane whom came into the scene, "my Brotherhood of Nod needs the aide of Mr. Robotnik's technology you see. Once some of my elite have volunteered to be robotizied in a public demonstration, they would see no otherwise to accept to do the same for common criminals like yourself."

"But I haven't done anything!" protested Amy.

"Really, then what were you doing in the main office of the mall?" asked Kane as he showed her a footage of her.

"Wait, that can't be me!" cried Amy.

"Oh, but it is you, or would become you in an alternative future" replied Kane, "something that same little birdie keeps on telling me about."

"You're insane!" cried Amy.

"I'm just doing my part to ensure I'll stay as the Prophet for the people" laughed Kane.

"What the heck is this Prophet talk all about?" asked Eggman as Kane left the scene.

"Haven't you heard, he's just using you" replied Amy, "to enrich himself."

"Bah, you're joking pink hedgehog, when I have you, I will soon have that pesky blue hedgehog too" laughed Eggman.

About another hour or so, Kane and his Brotherhood of Nod members had managed to setup another campaign event for Eggman. It was right at the same mall which Amy Rose had allegedly broken into.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you a new form of technology that would enable to reform a common criminal" said Eggman to which a curtain was unraveled with Amy inside a robotization chamber, "you see, this mere criminal thought she could come in last night and steal valuable data, even possibly steal money from you fair citizens."

"That's a lie!" cried Amy to which the chamber was obviously sound proof.

While Eggman was boosting how wonderful his technology he used to conquer Mobius was to be for his own home planet, Sonic along with Tails, Shadow and Rogue showed up at the end of the crowd.

"Where the heck is Amy?" asked Sonic as he started to look around.

"There!" replied Shadow as he pointed toward the chamber holding her.

"Eggman wouldn't be crazy enough to robotize her in front of an entire crowd of people?" asked Tails.

"He would, only if the crowd was cheering him on" replied Sonic to which he was prepared to leap over members of the crowd, "so why don't I just hop on over there then and give them a little distraction?"

"Wait, it could be a trap" added Shadow.

"You just let me worry about it" replied Sonic.

"Bah, he doesn't even care about coming up with even a good plan" sighed Shadow.

Suddenly Eggman was a bit furious as he was interrupted by a certain blue hedgehog who was literally stepping on people's heads in the crowd.

"Sorry miss, didn't see you there sir" laughed Sonic as he hopped on the heads of the people of the crowd.

"Here's another little pesky trouble maker" said Eggman, "who needs to be shown a demonstration of some volunteers."

Suddenly, a group of five Nod soldiers were shown in chambers like what Amy Rose was trapped in. Except they had volunteered to join in on the experiment.

"I would like to demonstrate to you and my blue friend here that my technology means no harm to mankind" continued Eggman to which he pressed a button.

Then all of a sudden, the Nod soldiers within the chambers started to literally change, and morph into what seemed like a stronger version of the swatbots. About after a few more seconds, the robotization was complete and the five Nod soldiers were released from the chambers.

"Now if you don't mine, why don't you five show our blue guest to be right next to his pink friend?" asked Eggman.

"Bring it on then" replied Sonic.

Sonic spin himself into a ball, and attempted to knock down one of the robotized Nod soldiers. Yet instead, Sonic was boomeranged back from the robotizied Nod soldier straight toward a concrete column.

"Ouch, that hurts!" cried Sonic as he got up.

"Get the blue hedgehog" said one of the robotized Nod soldiers.

Sonic had no other choice but to abandon the rescue mission. As he attempted to zoom out of there, the five robotic Nod soldiers gave chase. They were surprisingly quite faster than the average police officer on duty. One of the robotic Nod soldiers ended up being just as fast as the blue hedgehog.

"Hey, give me some space buddy!" cried Sonic.

"With pleasure!" laughed one of the robotic Nod soldiers.

Suddenly another robotic Nod soldier came right up behind Sonic and attempted to knock the blue hedgehog from the back of his head. Yet luckily, the blue hedgehog managed to dodge the attack. While the blue hedgehog continued to dodge his attackers, the future version of Amy Rose suddenly started to realize something was going on at the mall, and as she glared inside she noticed her present day self inside one of Eggman's robotizing chambers.

"You see" said LEGION's voice taunting the future version of Amy, "my Prophet can work in mysterious ways. You will not be able to stop my Prophet from succeeding."

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that" said the future version of Amy.


	11. LEGION's Interference

Chapter 11: LEGION's Interference

Sonic's fate seemed inevitable to the future version of Amy Rose who had just bursted right into the scene and noticed the crowd of people were watching Sonic facing off the five robotized Nod soldiers.

"Amy, but you're suppose to be up there!" cried Rogue who had such a shocking face.

"No time to explain" said future Amy, "time to help out my present self."

Kane who was also on stage noticed the odd pink hedgehog leaping on members of the crowds heads trying to get toward Sonic.

"Ah, our guest has arrived" said Kane to which he turned toward Eggman, "turn on the robotizier."

"About time" said Eggman as he was about to press the button, "and now ladies and gentlemen, I propose that we reform this misguided youth into the proper training to return back into the community. With this push of the button, I shall accomplish this deed."

"Looks like this will be left for me" sighed Shadow as he took out his Chaos Emerald, "time for some Chaos Control action."

Yet before Eggman could reach and press the button, a hand tapped Eggman's back.

"What the?!" cried Eggman.

"Eat this!" roared Shadow as he gave Eggman an uppercut sending him crashing toward the computer console and destroying it.

"Eh, guys, I could use some help over here!" cried Sonic as he was trying to dodge the robotic Nod soldiers.

"Leave them to me" said Shadow.

Shadow spun into a ball, and implemented his Chaos Control, which was able to destroy four of the Nod soldiers.

"Impossible?!" cried Kane as he was trying to retreat.

"Don't retreat yet Prophet, I still have an intervention up my sleeve" replied LEGION's voice.

There was something quite odd about the fifth Nod soldier who was left. Instead of giving off glowing red eyes, the robotic Nod soldier started to give off glowing blue eyes.

"Hello Sonic, so nice to see you finally in person" said LEGION.

"How the heck?!" cried Sonic.

"You see, I am indeed the Prophet's creation, I was born with from the aging Cabal system and Scrin DNA" replied LEGION, "and it seems like you are in my Prophet's way."

"Sonic, look out!" cried Tails.

As LEGION attempted to smash Sonic, Shadow quickly used his Chaos Control to save Sonic, and teleport him to safety afar from the crowd.

"Fools, you think you have won here" said LEGION, "but since I'm here now, it seems I will decide what world my Prophet should create here in the present."

"Bah, how the heck a bucket of bolts like you will do something like that?" asked Eggman as he approached LEGION.

"Don't worry, I have already made you in control of your own birth country" replied LEGION.

Suddenly with a odd blue flash, Eggman, along with Kane and LEGION were gone. The future Amy then was able to eventually free her present self from the chamber she was still trapped in.

"Eh, thanks" said the present day Amy as she got out of the chamber.

"No time to explain, we have to stop LEGION now" said her future self.

Back at a familiar White House, Eggman woke up to find himself sitting at the Commander-in-Chief's desk, and right in the Oval Office itself.

"What the devil, how the heck did I get here?!" cried Eggman.

"I have altered reality so that it was YOU who got elected in the last elections" replied LEGION as he came toward him, "my new abilities are quite numerous."

"And where's my friend Kane?" asked Eggman.

"Oh, he's the General Secretary of the new international organization" replied LEGION.

"You mean to say my entire country is at my entire disposal to crush one of my most hated enemies of all time?" asked Eggman.

"You bet" replied LEGION, "I know you would probably be busy trying to implement and old grudge you have against your blue friend, but it seems I got matters to attend to. Ta, ta."

Back at the mall where Sonic was recovering from the battle, the others soon sported authoritarian-like posters of Eggman littered all over the mall.

"What the heck is going on here?!" cried Rogue as she showed both hedgehogs the poster.

"I was only out for a few minutes" sighed Sonic.

"I believe I can explain" said the future Amy.

"Hey, you're the one who hit me with that trash can lid back at the alleyway" said Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm sure you deserved it" added present day Amy.

"We have to strike now, gather the Chaos Emeralds and fight off LEGION for good" said future Amy, "to do that, we need to get the Chaos Emeralds."

"They're locked up back at G.U.N. headquarters" sighed Shadow, "who knows what Eggman is doing with them, now that G.U.N. is even under his control."

"Eggman wants to end his grudge with you Sonic, doesn't he not?" asked future Amy.

"Yeah, but" replied Sonic.

"I got it, we use Sonic as bait to draw them out, then when they're busy facing him, we can retrieve the Chaos Emeralds" added Tails.

"What, me as bait?!" cried Sonic.

"You heard our two tailed friend" laughed Shadow, "at least we have clearance to G.U.N. headquarters."

"Somehow, I am not liking this plan" sighed Sonic.

Meanwhile inside G.U.N. headquarters, wanted posters of Sonic the Hedgehog were being placed all over the facility.

"President Eggman wants these posters displayed to the public" said a swatbot to the director of G.U.N., "this blue hedgehog is a dangerous criminal and should be stopped at any cost. If he dares step foot on your doorstep, you better take him in."

"As you wish" sighed the director as he took a poster of Sonic.

Outside the G.U.N. headquarters, the four others were waiting for Sonic to appear.

"There is no way I'm going to do this" said Sonic.

"Not even for a chilidog?" asked Tails.

"Please, I've heard that line before from somewhere" laughed Sonic.

"How about if I save what I'm going to give to those former friends of yours at G.U.N. to you instead?" asked future Amy as she grabbed Sonic's fur.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it, seessh" sighed Sonic.

"That was, eh, impressive" said present day Amy to her future self.

"You just got to use a little motivation to get him in line" added future Amy.


	12. The Blue Distraction

Chapter 12: The Blue Distraction

It was finally time for Rouge, Tails, Shadow along with the two Amys to put their plan into action. A certain blue hedgehog was the obvious bait for some former G.U.N. allies which was just a typical lazy day on the G.U.N. base even with Eggman as the United States' President.

"Nothing exciting happens around here" sighed the director who glared outside watching GUN soldiers on typical patrols.

"Sir, we're getting a reading from one of our scouts" said a soldier whom came up to the director, "it appears the wanted blue hedgehog is close in proximity of our base!"

"Really?" continued the director, "I better get a medal for this if I capture that blue fiend."

It didn't take long enough for a certain blue hedgehog onto the scene. One of the guards up on the tower noticed the blue hedgehog approaching fast.

"Blue hedgehog, code blue!" alerted the guard as he rang the alarm to the base.

Suddenly several jeeps came right out of the base heading toward where Sonic was, along with the tank which the commander of the base was in it.

"We better get medals from our new President for this!" laughed the commander as he was in the tank approaching Sonic.

"Oh come on, I'm waiting" said Sonic as he waited impatiently.

As everything became obviously quite dusty around the jeeps and the lone tank heading toward Sonic, the four others made a quite dash into the base with the aid of Shadow's speed. Shadow helped the two Amys, Rouge, and Tails enter the base undetected while Sonic was providing the obvious distraction.

"Alright, we're in" said Shadow, "now where are those emeralds again."

"I'd suspect they are still in the vault that we put them in" said Rouge.

"Come on, we haven't much time to waste" said future Amy.

"Say, how the heck did you folks get inside?" asked a soldier who stopped them.

Yet before the guard could even make his move, the future version of Amy knocked the soldier out cold with one punch. Even shocking someone like Shadow.

"That was unexpected" said Shadow.

"I learned from the best in my world" said future Amy to Shadow.

While they traveled through the base, Sonic was busy dodging the machine gun fire from the jeeps.

"Come on, stand still!" cried one of the soldiers on the jeeps.

"Ha, you missed me!" laughed Sonic as he was right on top of another soldier's helmet.

"Fire at will!" cried one of the soldiers.

"Not while I'm still in the jeep!" cried the soldier whom leaped out just in time before his jeep was shot up, until it finally exploded.

"This is just too easy, I would like for Eggman to send the entire military after me!" laughed Sonic in a somewhat arrogant tone.

"Oh is that right Sonic?" asked a familiar voice.

"It's for you son" replied the commander as he threw his spare phone to Sonic which revealed Eggman at the Oval Office watching the entire event.

"You see Sonic, we've been foes for quite a long time" said Eggman, "you have always outsmarted me with you being just a brainless fool."

"What's your point Eggman?" asked Sonic.

"I didn't have allies back then who could aid me in finally taking you down" replied Eggman, "when you're an obvious ally of a shape-shifting alien-machine from the future, there is no telling what good things may come to you, and what bad things may come to YOU."

"Sorry to do this little blue guy" said the commander as he started to turn the tank's turrent toward Sonic, "but I'd be dishonorably discharged if I didn't follow orders."

"Well then, I wouldn't want you to feel disappointed then" laughed Sonic who was right in front of some jeeps, "fire at will when ready!"

"No, wait!" cried some of the soldiers whom were getting out of their jeeps.

Like a flash of light, the blue hedgehog was gone, and so were the jeeps after the soldiers had quickly abandon them.

"Ha, I did it, we can get all medals for this!" laughed the commander as he was about to take out a cigar and light it with a match, yet the commander was trying to find one in his pocket, when a familiar hand found it for him.

"Is this what you're looking for sir?" asked Sonic as he handed the matchstick to the commander who was about to smoke his cigar.

The commander couldn't believe it, the blue hedgehog was right in front of him handing the match.

"Someone use a bazooka on this blue fiend!" cried the commander.

"Will do sarge!" cried a soldier from the tower whom had a bazooka ready.

"Not while I'm still in the tank!" cried the commander whom managed to leap from the tank, along with the other soldiers inside making it out alive right before the missile came toward the tank and destroying it.

"Ha, I got him!" cried the soldier who fired from the bazooka.

"Oh, you think so?" asked Sonic as he was right beside the soldier, to which the blue hedgehog got the spare phone from the commander with Eggman still on the line with video directly linked to the White House, "Ha, even in control of one of this planet's most powerful country, you can't defeat me!"

"Bah, you blasted hedgehog, with all of my military might I have to dispose, I will get you for good!" roared Eggman to which he then had an emergency phone linked to the world organization which Kane was running.

"This better be good" said Kane as he picked it up which LEGION was beside Kane.

"We have a slight problem, even with your futuristic ally LEGION, the blue hedgehog has managed to outsmart us" said Eggman on the other line.

"I don't understand, we gave you all you needed to take down your blue fiend, and you still can't defeat him?" asked Kane.

"It's very frustrating" replied Eggman to which he then uploaded footage of the damaged tank and the destroyed jeeps, "look what he's done to some of GUN's own military vehicles!"

"Looks like he's not lying Prophet" said LEGION.

"I think it's time in order you go and surprise the intruders of the GUN base for a little surprise of our own" said Kane, "they think they will retrieve those emeralds, but you my creation to be, will grow stronger with them absorbed."

"Don't you worry Prophet, I will retrieve those emeralds" said LEGION to which he immediately vanished.


	13. LEGION's Unexpected Outcome

Chapter 13: LEGION's Unexpected Outcome

While Sonic was providing a distraction for GUN, Shadow and the others were heading into the base to find the emeralds that were being stored.

"I feel like we're getting closer!" said Shadow as he was leading the way.

Suddenly a small patrol of soldiers spotted them.

"Hold it, no body moves!" ordered one of the soldiers whom pointed his weapon.

"Oh yeah, how about this then?" asked Shadow.

Shadow then immediately used his Chaos Control powers, and knocked each one of the soldiers out cold. They then headed right toward where the main vault was located where the emeralds were being stored. Back outside, Sonic was having the time of his life dodging the number of soldiers whom attempted to fire on him.

"Take him down!" cried the commander who was desperate to get rid of the former blue ally.

"You can't catch me!" laughed Sonic as he stuck out his tongue at the soldiers and then headed right inside the base.

"He headed into the base, search out!" cried the commander.

While Sonic was playing with the GUN soldiers, LEGION had already arrived on the scene. Before Shadow and Rouge could crack the vault, the vault door itself blasted right open only to reveal LEGION standing in between them and the Chaos Emeralds.

"Stand aside you menace from the future!" ordered the future Amy.

"Bah, you don't scare me, fighting all of you would certainly be a waste of pure energy, something which I can use these Chaos Emeralds for better use" said LEGION.

"Well you might want to start thinking about using that energy" said Sonic as he showed up on the scene.

"What about the GUN military?" asked Tails.

"Those slow pokes, don't make me laugh" replied Sonic.

"Well then my blue friend, if you think you can challenge me, I would like to see it" laughed LEGION.

"No sweat" replied Sonic as he sped right behind LEGION where the Chaos Emeralds are, "you're going to have to catch me first, if you want to have these emeralds."

"Sonic, don't do it!" cried the future Amy.

"Sorry, but I gotta" replied Sonic as he took the seven emeralds from their places.

"It seems like I have no other choice" said LEGION.

Suddenly, LEGION fired an energy beam, which managed to hit Sonic, but also the Chaos Emeralds. This unexpectedly triggered the blue hedgehog to transform into his Super Sonic form to which LEGION did not anticipated.

"You really wished you hadn't done that" said Sonic as he was beginning to recover.

"This would be a most interesting fight" said LEGION who then created a wall shield preventing Sonic's friends from interfering.

"What the heck is going on?!" cried one of the soldiers whom didn't noticed LEGION's presence before.

LEGION charged itself toward Sonic, grabbed him by the neck, and threw him right threw the roof of the base. The blue hedgehog in his Super Sonic form managed to stop still, before dashing right in from mid air straight toward LEGION, giving him quite a pummeling. A Brotherhood of Nod operative witnessing the intense fight in the base then notified Kane and President Eggman. Kane, especially was disturbed to see that if Sonic were to win it would indeed create a rift in time if LEGION were defeated.

"If your friend LEGION is this indeed powerful, and the blue foe of mine is this arrogant, he could create a horrible reality bending rift!" cried Eggman on the other line who was watching the video of the intense fight.

"I know what you mean Mr. President, but be assured, even if reality does change, I will not oddly enough" replied Kane, "you my friend would sadly not remember me if that were to happen."

"B-B-But I need your advice!" cried Eggman.

"Sorry, but you know eventually even if what I said doesn't happen, I'm the sort of person that can turn against you too" replied Kane as he turned off the other line.

Back at the GUN headquarters, the fighting was getting quite intense between LEGION and Sonic. LEGION was surprisingly weakening because of the fight. He had already used much of his energy putting Eggman as President in bending reality already.

"Face it, it just seems like I'm too much for ya" laughed Sonic as LEGION was trying to catch his breath.

"You are stronger than I thought" replied LEGION, "no matter, this means I get to use the rest of my power reserves the dear Prophet prepared for me."

LEGION then dashed straight toward Sonic, and gave him a good kick right in the stomach. He then delivered several good blows to the blue hedgehog, sending him crashing through several walls of the military base, and right into an unused tank.

"That's pretty impressive, but a friend of mine helped me learn some new moves" said Sonic referring to Shadow.

Sonic immediately used the Chaos Control technique from Shadow, and began to give LEGION quite a beating. The blue hedgehog didn't noticed, yet reality itself was rapidly changing. Kane knew this too, as he was already leaving the world organization headquarters and flying off to where the blue hedgehog was located. The battle was just about finished between the blue hedgehog and LEGION whom was badly damaged.

"I thought I was the superior being" said LEGION, "the Prophet made me superior to all."

"Well, you never messed with the likes of me then" replied Sonic.

Sonic then started to spin around LEGION, still in his Super Sonic form. The alien-Nod creation couldn't stand much more of it. Reality itself was tearing itself apart, and literally changing from within.

"Fool, stop!" cried LEGION as he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Gladly" laughed Sonic as he stopped to which LEGION soon turned into pieces with only the head of the robotic Nod soldier was left.

The Super Sonic form then also vanished, changing the blue hedgehog back into his normal form.

"Ha, I stopped the typical villain of the day like always" laughed Sonic.

"Did you?" asked LEGION to the blue hedgehog.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" asked Sonic as he picked up the robotic head.

"I believe you're missing a friend" replied LEGION to which Sonic turned around and noticed there was no Amy Rose.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" asked Sonic.

"Dim-witted blue hedgehog" replied LEGION, "you crippled me, thus altering reality and time."

"Bah, like I've changed reality the way you have" said Sonic.

Yet as the blue hedgehog turned toward back to the city to head back to his friends, he noticed on one of the television screens a country known as the Soviet Union was growing quite strong.

"What the heck is that?" asked Sonic, "And why the heck is Eggman still President?"

"Please, need I to explain?" asked LEGION, "But sadly that will have to be left for another day."

What sort of mess the blue hedgehog has gotten himself into this time? It would seem time will have to wait for that one.


End file.
